Valentines Day Madness
by BiancaBernhard
Summary: Valentines Day has come to Halgita and one by one, Kiriya gets admirers seeking his utmost attention
1. Day Of Blossoming Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Undiscovery or anything related to it, If I did, Sigmund would have lived, Aya would have died and Kiriya, Savio and Michelle would have had bigger roles

The is war is over, Peace has returned to the world, Time past for the aristos to adjust and awaken again without the power of the Luna glyphs, Slowly life returned to normal, All still remembering the one sacrificed life, But today, There would be no mourning.

Decorations filled the streets of the beautiful city surrounding the dome palace of Halgita, Warm loving decorations of the event known as Valentine's Day, The former members of the liberation army were gathered to there celebrate it by a overly excited Michelle, Words, cards and gifts were exchanged, Komachi shyly presented a card of her affections to her beloved Lord Touma who had expected and accepted it with a smile, Completely oblivious to the real meaning behind it and considered it no more then a gift from a servant to master.

Kristofer lavished attention on Seraphina, Countless expensive gives and endless romantic quotes that she barely took notice off and the young couples Capell and Aya shared a moment together, Gifted a group of red roses from the prince of Casandra, He promised they'd enjoy the day together after he finished running some errands to which she agreed, But hours passed and her love did not return, So she sought him out.

Searching the palace, She found him and the rest of her friends, Minus Savio and Kiriya all crowed outside a bedroom door whispering to eachother. "What's going on?" She asked, Drawing her boyfriends attention who looked barely able to contain his laughter. "Kiriya's received a massive amount of valentines cards from a unknown admirer, He's inside now fuming over it, Savio is trying to calm him down and discover he sent them." Capell replied with a chuckle.

Eventually the crowd faded away, Returning to their own business, To avoid being spotted by the former aristo as he granted his once apprentice a farewell and departed, Leaving the blonde to slam the door in frustration, Glaring at the endless pile of unwanted valentines gifts.

Outside, A figure watched, Waiting for the cost to be clear before making a move to the blondes door and knocking on it.

Authors Notes

Kiriya's first admirer makes their move XD


	2. Unwanted Admirer

Unwanted Admirer

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Undiscovery or anything related to it, If I did, Sigmund would have lived, Aya would have died and Kiriya, Savio and Michelle would have had bigger roles

The sudden knock at the door made the blonde male growl, It was obviously the pest who had sent him these ridiculous cards, He gripped his hat, Taking it off and dropped it on a table, Dropping into a chair and smoothed his hair out, Ignoring the knock, Perhaps the idiot would go away if ignored long enough, But no, The knocking continued, Getting louder to gain his attention.

The banging sounded started to make his head pound, So he rose from his seat, Storming over to the door and presented the angriest face he could muster, Yanking it open to find a wide bright smile looking back at him.

Kiriya folded his arms, Scowling at the smirking Buffon who had bothered him. "What do you want?" The tone was unpleasant, Venomous, But still the visitor continued smiling pleasantly. "May I come in, Heard you were a bit grouchy, So I thought I'd cheer you up a bit." The other replied, Not waiting for a invitation inside and just slipped in, Pushing the door closed behind them.

Kiriya somehow managed to frown even more and returned to his seat. "I've got no interest in your childish cards or attention, Leave me be." He spoke, Still annoyed and almost flipped when he heard, Instead of the person leaving, The visitor had locked the door and took a seat far to closely beside him.

His head turned, Narrowed angry green eyes met brightened flirtatious blue ones and he jerked his head back when the admirers hand slipped behind, Trying to rest on the back of his neck. "You need to leave, At once." Kiriya demanded, Moving back along the couch as the other moved forward to close the distance between them. "But I only just got here."

The guest smirked again and eyes closed, Lunging forward to catch the target in a kiss, But instead of those soft looking but ill speaking lips, All they caught as the rough leather of the couch, Kiriya dived off the couch and out of the way as soon as the attack started, Avoiding the insane individual as he was beginning to think of them, Reaching for his weapon, He pointed it at the other, Gesturing towards the door. "Get out now, And do not bother me again."

The other raised their hands, Showing no more sneak attacks and got up slowly, Keeping eyes on the fuming blonde and stepped towards the door, Unlocking it and slipping out. "Right, Goodnight Kiriya." They started to say, The door being slammed in their face before the words got to leave.

Kiriya replaced his weapon and rubbed his head. Just what the hell was that idiot thinking? Coming in here and trying to kiss him? Imagine if the other heard of this, He imagined her reaction would not be so pleasant.

Authors notes

I completely forgot about this silly story, But here's chapter two, Any guesses who the first admirer is? There are hints in there for people who know this game to pick up on XD, Once all the admirers have made their move, I might have Kiriya choose one.


	3. Blindfolded

Blindfolded

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Undiscovery or anything related to it, If I did, Sigmund would have lived, Aya would have died and Kiriya, Savio and Michelle would have had bigger roles

The morning came again too soon, Kiriya couldn't sleep, To annoyed by the events yesterday to do so, The sun was just peeking through the curtains when he rose from the bed, Switching his usual heavy clothes for a thinner, More comfortable green kimono patterned with trees and plants of various colours, He ran a brush through his waist length hair, Straightening and smoothing it before he tied to up in a ponytail atop his head with a smile green silk thread and went out the door.

Valentine's Day was more like a weekly event in Halgita, People crowded the streets, Clinging to eachother in their declarations of love, Kiriya continued walking down the street, He hated this event, Even though he made a point of avoiding people and living as a hermit, Some how, He always ended up with a admirer or two pleading to be his valentines, It wasn't even funny, He really hated it.

Consumed by his thoughts of loathing, He failed to notice his stalker until it was too late, A thick black cloth went over his eyes, Being tied behind his head in a perfect knot and completely blocking his line of sight, It all happened in the matter of a second. The one responsible clearly knew what they were doing, He growled and felt the person grab his hand, A thin soft feminine hand, Leading him who knows where.

The woman giggled as she pulled him along, He heard birds, Seagulls, She had brought him to the docks, He sighed, This was her attempt at being romantic, Another cursed valentines date, A moment later, She directed him to sit, On what felt like a warm thick blanket, There was a clear smell of freshly baked food and slight heat coming from what he guessed were candles.

He was right, She removed the blindfold and smiled at him, Giggling again, Seated on the other side of the large woolen blanket, Between them was a basket filled with food and drinks, Candles displayed around it in the shape of a heart, The sun was a reddish orange colour with sight hues of blue as the sun was still coming up. He looked back at her and sighed again, Why him?

She sat on her knees, Hands rested on her lap as she gazed at him, The blue dress she wore was short and low cut, Exposing the upper part of her chest, He looked away, Uninterested in the view of female flesh, "You look nice today Kiriya... You should put your hair back more often, It really reveals how handsome you actually are." She giggled, A slight blush and continued staring.

He didn't reply, The scowl said he wasn't impressed with her flirting, But either she didn't notice or just didn't care, Knowing what he learned about this woman, It was most likely the latter. "I know it's early, But I wanted us to spend a bit of time together before the others got up, I hope I'm not being too forward, I mean, We've known eachother for a while now, We are friends right?" She looked, Expecting an answer this time.

He stayed quiet for a while, Thinking over her words, They had known eachother for a while, Traveled together, Fought together, Ever since the day her company appeared at his home in the Timber Woods, But it never would have happened if Savio hadn't been with them, Regardless though, It did happen, Were they friends? He wasn't sure, But despite his attitude, He wasn't cruel enough to just say no. "Yeah, I guess we're friends." She brought her hands together in delight, So happy by his answer.

"Are you hungry Kiriya? I brought food, Well more like baked treats, But their fresh, The very best for such a occasion," Her dark eyes were bright, Hopeful. Again he didn't exactly want to upset her, But somethings couldn't be avoided. "I am not hungry and my diet is against sugared foods." "Oh." She replied simply, The joy in her eyes dying down a little. But it soon returned. "Then we can just talk! Get to know eachother better."

He nodded again and they talked, Just talked until noon, Well, Truthfully, She did all the talking, Kiriya simply nodded and gave a simple yes or no to questions, Short one word answers to questions he couldn't use the other words for. Despite that she, She seemed happy to have gotten even that brief response out of him. Finally, She said she had to go, She had a shopping date with the other girls. So they both stood, She packed up the things she brought and readied to leave, Catching him off guard with a surprise kiss to the cheek before she jogged away merrily.

He sighed, Heading back to his room, Having completely forgotten what he even went off and decided that he was not going to leave his room again until this horrible holiday was completely over and done with for the year.

Authors note

Admirer two down, Who can guess who she was? I tried to display her personalty in character, So people who know the game may be able to guess.


End file.
